


As Promised

by UnmaskedTomatoes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnmaskedTomatoes/pseuds/UnmaskedTomatoes
Summary: Plotless, shameless smut.





	As Promised

**Author's Note:**

> i need to get laid  
>  ~~preferably like this~~

Hajime watches the saliva drip from his boyfriend's chin as his cock slides in and out of his throat. Tooru's eyes are so beautiful, staring up at him with pupils blown wide, tears dripping down his face has he greedily sucks up his cock. Tooru has been able to train his gag reflex but that doesn't mean he doesn't still choke, still cry and drool and make slick noises around him. Hajime loves it and Tooru loves that Hajime loves it, so he doesn't stop. The slurping would normally be a turn off but Tooru's lips are so soft and slick, a warm and tight vice to fuck into, wet and constricting, pulsing, _perfect_.  
Hajime pulls his hips back and Tooru gasps in a breath. Hajime watches the strings of saliva gathered on his cock connected to Tooru's face, watches his dick twitch slightly as Tooru spits on his member and licks his pretty red lips, swollen and puffy from rough treatment. Tooru's fist grasps Hajime's cock and gives it a few pumps before he takes him back into his mouth, Hajime's strong hands gripped tight in his hair.

Tooru's eyes beg him to fuck him again, choke him and stuff his face full of cock until his vision begins to go black. Hajime is happy to oblige, keeping Tooru's head in place as he starts up another rhythm. Slick, slurping, sucking noises follow the slap of Hajime's balls on Tooru's chin as he fucks into his face without mercy. Tooru's eyes roll into the back of his head, fingers grip the back of Hajime's thighs. The pleasure spots on his tongue are stimulated when Hajime's fat cock rub against them and stretch his throat open. Tooru attempts to swallow around the cock in his throat and Hajime groans, stopping his hips suddenly to nestle the head of his penis in the back of Tooru's throat. Tooru's eyes drip as he looks up at Hajime. He's crying, trying to sniffle and breathe but Hajime has him locked in place no matter how much his thighs are scratched at. He notices Tooru's eyelids flutter, his eyes unfocus, and after just one more second he pulls his hips back.  
Tooru splutters and coughs, saliva dripping from his mouth as much as he tries to swallow it down. He licks his lips again and smiles, nuzzling his nose against the side of Hajime's cockhead. It's red and engorged, so swollen from Tooru's treatment it's bound to explode.

"Fuck me," Tooru rasps, voice hoarse from the harsh fucking. He kisses and sucks on the shaft, slides his tongue along the hot skin and pleads with his eyes. "I've been good. Pretty please? Fuck me, fuck my tight ass with your huge cock."

Hajime pretends to think about it. He wants nothing more than to fuck Tooru's brains out but he loves making him beg, making him say the dirtiest things even though his throat is sore from being face fucked. He reaches down and rubs his head over Tooru's lips. A tongue darts out to follow it, mouth already open again to accept the engorged member and the precum endlessly pooling from the slit.

"Be good for me," Hajime finally answers, his voice low. "Let me hear you and I'll give it to you."

"I promise." Tooru smiles, almost wickedly. He stands and turns around, presenting his round, fat ass, already marred with handprints and stretched open with a glass butt plug. Hajime watches as his hole pulses, just aching for Hajime's cock to fuck him. " _Please_."

Hajime pulls the plug out and shifts Tooru forward so the bed supports his weight completely. He stares as his pretty little asshole flutters, searching for something to clench around. With a firm grip on his ass, Hajime pushes into Tooru's heat without hesitation. Tooru squeals, his back arching and head falling backwards as he's filled up with a thick cock. Hajime doesn't stop, already pounding into Tooru at a brutal pace that leaves them both unable to suck in enough air.

" _So good_! So good, _yes_!" Tooru moans, keeping his promise and allowing every sound to leave his mouth. Hajime reaches forward to grip his hair and yank his head back, tilting his hips to hit a different spot and start a harsher pace.

"Good boy," Hajime praises, breathless. "You always take my cock so well. You're my perfect little cockslut."

" _Yes_!"

" _Yeah_ ," Hajime confirms, grunting and growling under his breath as he drinks in Tooru's loud moaning and screaming and panting. He watches his fingers grip the sheets in an attempt to ground himself, watches his ass suck in his cock so eagerly, watches his throat bob up and down with every sound and gulp of air. "Tell me, baby. Tell me what you're feeling."

"Oh _fuck_ ," Tooru moans, pushing his hips back at a stuttering pace. "So good- _ahh_ \- please...! Want more cock, cock feels so _good_ -! So fffffucking _big_!!"

Hajime leans forward to latch his lips to Tooru's neck, unabashedly sucking deep purple marks.

"Hitting me so deep," he whines, drooling and babbling some other things that don't make sense. "Love my Hajime's cock, love my Hajime, love you, _love you- aah_!!"

Hajime moans against Tooru's neck and grinds into him, recognizing how close his boyfriend is getting. He's mumbling and moaning and whining and crying, pleading for more, to go deeper, harder, how much he loves him and how good it feels, how he wants to be fucked forever, wants to live with Hajime's cock down his throat, wants to live as Hajime's whore-

Tooru's breath hitches and his body convulses against Hajime's as he climaxes silently. Hajime doesn't have to hear it because he can feel it, the way Tooru clenches around his swollen cock, the way his body trembles and shakes against his own. There seems to be a beat where everything is still and silent before Tooru falls to the bed, completely limp and leaking. Hajime's hips slow as he watches Tooru's hole flutter and unclench, loosening and opening up around such a thick cock. Tooru releases his breath in the form of a low whine, and he barely has the strength to arch his back. Hajime takes the invitation.

With a deep breath, Hajime pulls out completely before slamming back in and picking back up his brutal pace. Tooru's so fucked that there's barely any resistance, his sloppy hole making lewd noises as Hajime is free to fuck into the heat at any pace he wishes. The sound of skin slapping against skin drowns out Tooru's labored breaths and gentle squeaks. If Hajime didn't know that Tooru loves being fucked out of his mind like this, he'd feel terrible for the state he's in. His knuckles are white from gripping the bedsheets, faced soaked with tears and sweat and saliva. His body is red and marked from teeth and nails and the palm of Hajime's heavy hand.

Hajime finally orgasms with a groan, spilling his hot cum deep inside of Tooru. A few more thrusts and he buries himself deep, keeping his cock embedded in his boyfriend, keeping his cum deep in his body.

Hajime leans down and pants against Tooru's mouth before they kiss. It's slow and languid, so unlike what they've just done, full of unspoken understandings and a million and one _'I love you'_ s. When Hajime pulls back for breath Tooru smiles at him, pupils blown wide and beautiful, lips swollen and red, face marked and flush, just so, _so beautiful_. Hajime kisses him again and again until his own lips feel bruised, until his lungs ache with more than just love. Tooru whimpers and rests his head on the bed, and only then does Hajime finally pull out and lay beside Tooru.

They look at each other, Tooru's eyes slowly blinking open and closed, sleep, fatigue, lethargy washing over him in overwhelming waves. Hajime's hand finds his fist and they lace their fingers together.

"I'll take care of you," Hajime mumbles. It's a promise; the meaning of his words deeper than anything he could even try to say. But Tooru knows, he always knows.  
Tooru smiles, can only smile, because his throat is so raw and his body is so tired. He shuts his eyes, relaxes his stomach, and falls asleep as Hajime takes care of him, as promised.


End file.
